Never Love Again
by MR4EVA
Summary: DH spoilers. Sequel to Wizard Angst. What happened at Hogwarts? Where Hermione and Ron together the entire time? HGRW HPGW NLLL
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers, here is the sequel to Wizard Angst. If you haven't read it yet, I would suggest doing so. Enjoy!

* * *

Never Love Again

Secret conversations, Dumbledore's Army, what else didn't we see?

* * *

It was the beginning of summer. Ron sat anxiously outside, waiting for Hermione to appear only inches in front of him. She had spent a few weeks with her parents, but for safety reasons, she was to spend the rest of the summer at the Burrow. Since there were several protections on the home now, she had to apperate on the top of the same hill where the portkey for the World Cup was. Ron thought about the last time they were alone…..

_Flashback…._

"_Oh, my gosh, Ron. Never leave me. I don't think I could ever love again…."_

Every time Ron thought of the smile on her face it made him want to just go and get her that very second. As Ron leaned back into his fantasy Hermione appeared with a loud **POP**. Ron quickly sat up and took Hermione, who was still a little shaky, into his arms. He squeezed her tight, and she returned the squeeze.

"Ron," Hermione gasped, "I love you and all, but I need to breath."

Ron released her just enough so that she could breath. After allowing her to take a few deep breaths, he grabbed her up into a passion ridden kiss. They were both so excited to see each other. After several minutes of snogging, and what seemed like hours of hugging, Ron and Hermione headed to the Burrow, hand in hand.

They arrived at the Burrow, and they saw Ginny. They immediately released hands.

"Don't worry. I won't tell mom that you two are going out. Anyway, only Neville, Luna, H-Harry, and myself know," Ginny finished with a gasp. She then took a deep breath and tried hard not to cry.

"It's OK, Ginny. I know how you must feel," Hermione reassured her. Ginny nodded, and turned away, and ran into the woods.

"You know, if Harry tries anything I will ki-."

"Ron, is that really necessary? Harry made the right decision. He did the right thing by doing what he had to do."

"Whatever," said Ron. Then he smiled picked up Hermione, kissing her.

"Ron," Hermione giggled, "not here. Your mother might see."

"I don't care if she sees. I want to shout to the world that I love Hermione Jane Granger. You hear that everyone!"

"Ron, don't be so loud. I love you too, but please. I'm scared of what your mom would think."

"She loves you like a daughter."  
"I know, but if one of us dies, and everyone knew, then how would we explain…"

"Hermione, don't think about that. Just live in the moment," Ron kissed her. Hermione stopped resisting and let herself live in the moment.

Meanwhile….

Ginny went running into the wood. She found her tree where she always had gone to cry ever since she was old enough. It was a tree that had been dead for what seemed like hundreds of years, and it had been carved by nature. It had a seat that was deep and absolutely perfect. It felt like a butterfly chair. Ginny had curled up and was crying her eyes out.

Meanwhile….

Harry sat in his room, on his bed, staring up at the ceiling. He couldn't help but think about Ginny at these moments. He always prayed that Ginny still loved him, after what he did to her. He loved her. He always would. At these moments he also thought about what might happen after the war, if they both lived, if she died, or if he died. Would they get married? Would either of them be able to love again if the other died? He secretly wished that she would be able to find someone who loved her like he did, if he died. He knew he would never love again, but he wished that she might.

Later that day….

Ron helped Hermione as she unpacked her things, or more he sat and watched as she unpacked.

"You know, Ron. You are making this process slower, because every time I look at you, I get stopped."

"Aw, that is sweet hun," he said, as he pulled he down with him on the bed and kissed her.

"Ron," Hermione said, pulling back slightly.

"Live in the moment."

Hermione gave in. An hour later, she finished unpacking, and went downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

Please review. Five reviews and I'll try to update. Review and you get a cookie, alert and you get a cake, favorite and you get love.

Kat


	2. Chapter 2

I am so very sorry for the late update. I have been working like a mad person. My hours are being cut after this week so I will have more time for you. I love all of you who reviewed. I am going back into the song, forgive me those who don't like songs. If you don't want to read the lyrics, just listen to the song, please.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Ron," Hermione said, pulling back slightly.

"Live in the moment."

Hermione gave in. An hour later, she finished unpacking, and went downstairs to join everyone for dinner.

* * *

Wake Me Up When September Ends

Hermione saw Ginny sitting at the table. She seemed totally warped. She didn't talk or react to anything anyone said to them. After eating, Mr. Weasley stood up and told Hermione and Ron to join him in the other room. Ginny just sat at the table and watched her mother as she flicked her wand and sent dirty dishes flying into the sink. Then she watched as her mother joined Hermione, Ron, and Arthur in the other room. Then she went up to her room. She knew what they were talking about. She knew that they were talking about Harry. He was going to be at the Burrow in two days. Ginny wasn't sure if she would be able to handle him being so close. She knew that she loved him, and he loved her. She also knew that if they gave in, it would be even harder for him to leave to defeat Voldemort. Ginny didn't want to think about it, so she went up to the room that her and Hermione were sharing, and picked up one of the many muggle books that Hermione had brought for her. Ginny sat down and got herself lost in The Subtle Knife. She had really liked the idea of the daemon in the first book in the series.

Meanwhile….

Ron and Hermione, after sitting in on the Order meeting, went out on the lawn, and practiced flying.

"Ron, RON! Help!"

"Hermione, just relax. Don't be afraid, just fly."

"I can't. I'm to scared."

Ron flew up next to her, and gripped her broom, steadying it. Hermione stopping staring at the ground and her broom and looked up at Ron. She looked directly into his eyes.

"Hi there," Hermione whispered, with a light smile. Ron smiled back. He landed their brooms on the edge of the forest. The sun was starting to set. Ron conjured a blanket for them to sit on and watch the sun set on. They watched the blues, reds, oranges, violets, and yellows shoot across the sky. After and hour of watching the sunset, the moon was in plain view. Ron took Hermione's hand and fiddled with the ring he had given her.

"You still wear it?"

"I never take it off. I don't think I ever will."

Ron smiled and brought his hand up to Hermione's cheek. He kissed her lightly, before getting up and offering Hermione his hand, which she took, letting him lead her back to the house.

At the house….

Ginny looked out the window briefly to see Ron and Hermione, walking back, hand-in-hand. She wasn't angry or upset with them, but seeing them didn't help how she felt.

"Hey, Ginny. How was your night?"

"Good," Ginny replied, not looking up, "Want to listen to some music?" It was all Ginny could think of. She needed something to distract her, and she knew that Hermione had brought a boom box with her.

"Sure. Oh, I want to play this album for you. It is so good, and the first song is really funny. It is called American Idiot."  
Ginny and Hermione shared a laugh. They may not have been muggle, but they still knew some overly smart ass American wizards. (A/N: I'm American. That makes me making fun of Americans OK…muhahaha)

They listened to the album, Hermione reading on her bed and Ginny doodling in a journal. Just as Ginny was drawing what she prayed would never happen, a song that hit her came on.

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my fathers come to pass**

**Seven years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Ring out the bells again**

**Like we did when spring began**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Here comes the rain again**

**Falling from the stars**

**Drenched in my pain again**

**Becoming who we are**

**As my memory rests**

**But never forgets what I lost**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Summer has come and passed**

**The innocent can never last**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Like my father's come to pass**

**Twenty years has gone so fast**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

**Wake me up when September ends**

Ginny listened to the music and stared down at the picture that she drew of a funeral. It wasn't Harry's, or hers, but it was George's, or Fred's (she couldn't tell). For some reason, she could just feel that Harry was going to live, but not one of the twins. It made her heart fall a little bit, when she looked at her picture. Both Fred and George had always been her protectors. They always looked out for her.

Ginny had sat though several minutes of silence before she looked back though her pictures. She had drawn so much that had come true over the years. She saw a picture of herself, holding hands with Harry, as Ron and Hermione looked awkwardly at each other.

She remembered that day. It was only a little bit after Ron and Lavender broke up. However, she had drawn that picture weeks before, when she had told Dean that she was going up to her room because she had a headache.

"That's odd."

"What's odd?" asked Hermione, looking up from her book.

"Oh, nothing." Hermione looked at Ginny from the corner of her eye. "My picture is just oddly good. Yikes Hermione. You have seen my drawings. They suck."  
"They don't suck, Ginny," said Hermione, rolling her eyes and turning back to her book. Ginny knew that her drawings didn't suck, but she was not in the mood to explain the real reason for her astonishment to Hermione. Instead, she relaxed on her bed, and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

OK, so just to clarify, the beginning will be mostly Ginny/Harry stuff. However, after the wedding, with the exception of the occasional Neville/Luna, it will be predominantly Ron/Hermione. More cookies for those of you who review! At least five, then I will try my very hardest to update.

Kat


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the delay in update. I forgot some details and it took me a while to actually obtain them due to being lazy. Anyway, thanks for the reviews and enjoy!

* * *

Ginny knew that her drawings didn't suck, but she was not in the mood to explain the real reason for her astonishment to Hermione. Instead, she relaxed on her bed, and let herself fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

Stoppin' the Love

Ginny woke up the next morning and saw that Hermione was no longer in the room.

"_She must be down at breakfast," _thought Ginny. So, she got dressed and walked downstairs, but she didn't smell anything. Her mother made amazing breakfasts, and usually the smell of the wonderful smell that usually woke hr up in the morning.

"Oh, you are up. Do you want something to eat?" asked Mrs.Weasley, who was sitting at the table, with a cup of tea.

"Yeah. Mom, where is everyone?"

"Oh," Mrs. Weasley paused. She almost dropped her cup of tea. "They went to a meeting. I stayed behind to protect the home."

Ginny didn't really care that much. So she just nodded and sat down at the table as she watched her mother prepare breakfast.

Later that day….

Ron, Hermione, and Mr. Weasley were not back yet. Ginny sat outside in her tree. She held her journal on her lap. Ginny never had really thought about her drawings. She just would sit with quill in hand, and would let her mind wander. By the time she started to focus again, there was a drawing in the formerly blank page. Ginny had gone into another one of her drawing trances, as she liked to call them. She looked at her page. instead of seeing a picture, she saw words.

If only I were free,

If only I did not love.

The boy I love,

I wish he were here.

His picturesque eyes,

His messy hair,

The look he gives me,

To show that he is there.

This never happened to her. She never wrote poetry. It was always pictures, never poems. She sat and re-read the poem that she had written, trying to find out what had inspired the poem. She gave up on figuring out the poem and headed back to the house, and climbed the stairs up to her room. She put her journal away and started to fiddle with the dials on Hermione's boom box. When she finally found a song that she liked she sat back on her bed. Eventually she heard a song that she identified with.

(A/N: Stoppin' the Love, by KT Tunstall)

**So you think it's funny**

**That you keep calling me all of the time**

**Everyday**

**Oh honey**

**Don't want to be following and falling behind**

**If you're gonna be walking away**

**And I don't know**

**Why I wouldn't follow**

**Wouldn't follow**

**You got me looking up**

**Even when I'm falling down**

**You got me crawling out of my skin**

**You got me wondering why**

**I am underneath this big old sky**

**Stopping the loving getting in**

**Stopping the loving getting in**

**Now you say it's easy**

**That you been falling for all of my charm**

**And getting lost in my smile**

**Never ceases to amaze me**

**When I'm chancing my arm**

**That I still do it with style**

**And now I hope**

**You'll be with me tomorrow**

**With me tomorrow**

**You got me looking up**

**Even when I'm falling down**

**You got me crawling out of my skin**

**You got me wondering why**

**I am underneath this big old sky**

**Stopping the loving getting in**

**Stopping the loving getting in**

**You got me looking up**

**Even when I'm falling down**

**You got me crawling out of my skin**

**You got me wondering why**

**I am underneath this big old sky**

**Stopping the loving getting in**

"I don't want to stop the love, but I don't want to be torturing myself with this love," Ginny sobbed into her pillow. She fell asleep and woke up to silence. She walked downstairs and sat down next to her mother at the table. A few seconds later she heard a loud sound coming from the back yard. She ran after her mother and saw as rusty oil can.

"Mom, what is this about?'

"They are going to get Harry, and that was supposed to be Ronald and Tonks. They seemed to have missed there's. Your father and Fred should be coming next. Then Harry and Hagrid, Lupin and George, Hermione and Kingsley, Bill and Fleur, then last Mad-Eye and Mundungus."

"Mom, do you think that they are alright?" Ginny asked, instantly getting that they might be under attack from You-Know-Who.

"I don't know. I hope that nothing bad happened…."

Ginny put her hand on her mother's shoulder. A few minutes past and they ran outside again to find that Mr. Weasley and Fred had missed their portkey also. They walked back inside and Ginny put a kettle on the stove. What seemed like hours later, they heard another loud sound and went rushing out onto the yard.

* * *

I know that it is shorter then usual, but I don't think that you need a repeat of the book. The next chapter will be in the same time that this one is, will have no song, and will be Ron and Hermione. I'm upping the review minimum to eight, because I seem to be getting that many anyway. Review!

Kat


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, no song in this one, it is a little bit short though. I meant to wait for 8 reviews, but I just had to share this chapter. ENJOY!

* * *

Ginny put her hand on her mother's shoulder. A few minutes past and they ran outside again to find that Mr. Weasley and Fred had missed their portkey also. They walked back inside and Ginny put a kettle on the stove. What seemed like hours later, they heard another loud sound and went rushing out onto the yard.

* * *

Saving Harry Potter

Ron crept silently into the room Hermione and Ginny were sharing. Even though he knew his sister could sleep though a hurricane, he still did not wish to wake her.

"Mione," he whispered, lightly shaking Hermione's sleeping figure.

"I'm up, Ron," whispered Hermione. She got out of bed and without thinking to ask Ron to leave, took off her sky blue sleeping gown and summoned a tee shirt and jeans. She quickly got dressed, suddenly remembering that Ron was still in the room. Then she grabbed Ron's hand and dragged him out of the room.

"I love you, Mione," said Ron. Before Hermione could respond Ron pressed his lips against hers and did not let go, even when Hermione tried to resist. Hermione gave up and put her arms around Ron, pulling him closer to her, deepening the kiss. Ron pulled away and pushed Hermione's bushy hair out of her face.

"We better head downstairs. We have to be at Grimmauld Place at seven, and it is six-fifty."  
"Right, I almost forgot," Ron started to walk down the stairs when Hermione grabbed his hand and pulled him back. "And Ron. I love you too."

Ron smiled and Hermione returned the smile. Then they headed downstairs, hand in hand. They realized that they were still holding hands before they entered the living room where Mr. Weasley was waiting for them, and Mrs. Weasley was sitting sipping a cup of tea.

"Alright, I was about to worry. Come on. We have to be at the meeting in five minutes."

Ron and Hermione nodded as they jogged behind Mr. Weasley to get to a place past the protections around the Burrow where they could apperate.

They arrived just in time for the meeting. At the meeting Mad Eye told all of them of the risks they were taking, and how critical it was for everyone to make their portkey after they arrived at their destination. He also explained to them how critical it was for them to keep going, even if someone died. After assigning who would go with whom, there was still an hour left before they had to take the portkey to Harry.

Ron and Hermione were left alone to wander, and they traveled into a familiar room. They looked at all of the pictures of the original Mauraders. Then they sat down on the floor, next to the bed. Ron put his arm around Hermione.

"What will happen, if Vol-," Ron gave Hermione a look, "I'm sorry, You-Know-Who, attacks?"

"I don't know. People might die. That is why Moody was making sure that we all were actually prepared to do this," Hermione looked at her brave love. She silently prayed that they would both live though the war.

"We might die."

"If you die, I'll kill You-Know-Who myself in an angry rage," Hermione smiled when she saw Ron clenching his fists.

"I'll be fine. Do you promise to not leave my side unless necessary during this whole finding the Horcruxes with Harry thing."

"I promise that the only things that could drag me from your side are death and force."

Ron squeezed Hermione's shoulder protectively. They sat in silence for a few more minutes, and then they walked downstairs and joined everyone in the dusty living room.

"Good, you two are back. We were about to worry," Tonks said.

"We were just sitting and talking," Hermione explained. She looked around at the room. Bill was holding Fleur's hand as she talked to Mr. Weasley. Tonks was being held by Lupin, and her hair was a bright color of pink, the color it turned when she was relaxed and happy, but there were also plain brown highlights, which signified that she was nervous. Hermione took in this moment and categorized it as possibly the last time she would see all of them looking so happy.

After another ten minutes, everyone gathered around a large cracked pot. Everyone put one finger on the pot, seconds later, Hermione felt a familiar lurch in her stomach, that she hated so much and found herself standing outside of number 4 Pivet Drive. Moody knocked on the door. In a matter of minutes Harry, with dark shaggy hair and all, opened the door and Hermione threw her arms around her. Ron glared at her for a few seconds then stepped inside.

* * *

So you know what happens next. Review! I'm going back to 5. Tell me if you liked it. There is some Neville and Luna stuff coming up. Review fast and I'll update fast.

Kat


	5. Chapter 5

After another ten minutes, everyone gathered around a large cracked pot. Everyone put one finger on the pot, seconds later, Hermione felt a familiar lurch in her stomach, that she hated so much and found herself standing outside of number 4 Pivet Drive. Moody knocked on the door. In a matter of minutes Harry, with dark shaggy hair and all, opened the door and Hermione threw her arms around him. Ron glared at her for a few seconds then stepped inside.

Days Before the Wedding

After a scary night, where both Ron and Hermione were nearly killed, along with Harry, they woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and relaxed. However, George was still recovering on the couch in the living room. Hermione had woken up first out of everyone in the house. She crept out of the room that Ginny and herself were sharing, and went upstairs. She opened the door to Ron's room and crept over to Ron's bed. She muffled her footsteps and voice to Harry with a quick spell.

"Ron," she whispered in his ear.

"Yes?"  
"Meet me outside in five minutes," Hermione said, quickly leaving. She went down the stairs and out to a spot under a tree where her and Ron had spent most of their free time together, because it was secluded and was not in few of the house.

"Hermione," Ron said from behind Hermione. Almost instantly, Hermione threw her arms around him.

"Remind me why we are keeping our relationship quite again."

"Because, Mione, we don't want to add any extra burden to my family. You know, if either of us dies."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears. Ron took her in his arms and sat her down on the soft ground. There, into Ron's shirt, Hermione sobbed.

"Ron, promise me you will never leave. Promise me you will never die."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears as Ron lifted her chin and looked into her hazel eyes.

"You know I can't promise that I won't die," Hermione nodded reluctantly. "But, I will promise that only death will pull me from your side. I won't leave you alone, Mione. If I die, I die protecting you."

Ron held Hermione in an embrace so tight that nothing would be able to pull them apart. He kissed the top of her head, and pushed the hair out of her eyes.

"Those hazel eyes of yours will keep me sane during this whole ordeal. And I really hate to see them so tear filled." Hermione let herself laugh a little bit.

Ron put his hand under her chin and lifted her head. His hand moved to her cheek as he pecked her on the lips. He drew back, but Hermione did not want him to get any farther away, so she grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer into her. Ron deepened the kiss and moved his hand into Hermione's bushy hair. Hermione, on the other hand, let her hands travel to Ron's back. Only then did she realize how ripped his back was. She could feel his back muscles tense and release as her hands traveled across them. Ron had brought his hands down to Hermione's hips, but then rested his arms around Hermione's petit waist, pulling her in closer to him. Little did they know, at that very same time, only mile away, two other lovebirds were sitting together, watching the sun rise. Not Harry and Ginny, but Neville and Luna.

Neville had apperated to a spot in the woods ten minutes away from Luna's home on the ridge. They were meeting in secret to watch the sun rise two to three times a week.

"Hey, there love. How are you?" Neville asked as he saw Luna approaching him. To Neville she always look fantastic, but today she was wearing an exquisite long, flowing sea blue skirt and a matching aqua-marine top, that had a tie at her waist to show off her little waist and give her the illusion of hips.

"You look amazing," Neville pronounced, not being able to take his eyes off her.

"Thanks," timidly replied Luna. "I wanted to wear something special."

"What's the occasion?" asked Neville taking Luna into his arms.

Luna giggled, "Today is the day that I realized that I liked you. Remember, we were pen pals last summer?"

Of course Neville remembered. He never forgot anything that was related to Luna. He was just that madly in love with her.

"I love you, Luna. I'll always be there to protect you. I don't know what I would do if I lost you."

"I don't know what I would do if I lost you either."

Neville smiled at Luna. He looked at her bright blue eyes. They were so hopeful usually, but today he saw fear and doubt. He also saw her hair, which usually reflected what light there was and gave off a happy light, was dull and, although still beautiful, very plain. They sat down on a towel that Neville had conjured and watched the sunrise. Reds shot though pale pinks and oranges that covered the sky.

Luna yawned.

"Did you have trouble sleeping last night?"

"Yeah, Nargles were infesting my dreams. They kept on waking me up."

"Those darn Nargle, why are they always picking on you? Maybe I can threaten them."

Neville really had never believed all the things Luna told him, but since she had been right about the Threasals, he couldn't help but want to believe her.

"Thanks. They are much more scared of big, strong, brave boys then they are of small girls."

Neville didn't say anything; he knew that thanking her would not be enough. Instead he passionately grabbed her up and kissed her. Luna attempted to smile and threw her arms around Neville's neck.

After what felt like minutes, but was really hours, Neville had to leave and run some errands for his grandmother.

"I'll see you in two days. I love you."

"I love you too. I'll owl you."

They kissed one last time and Neville disapperated.

Luna decided to go for a long walk in the woods. Around when she decided to start heading home she heard voices.

"Harry Potter is at the Burrow."

"Well then, go get him!"

"The protections are too strong. The sooner we can break all protections held by the Ministry the better. We don't want him to get to far away."

Luna gasped.

"What was that?"

She realized that the voices had heard her, so she went as fast as she could back to her house, wand out the entire time.


	6. Chapter 6

I know that you all want answers to the end of the last chapter. There is no answer, but Luna will tell someone about it eventually. So enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

"Harry Potter is at the Burrow."

"Well then, go get him!"

"The protections are too strong. The sooner we can break all protections held by the Ministry the better. We don't want him to get to far away."

Luna gasped.

"What was that?"

She realized that the voices had heard her, so she went as fast as she could back to her house, wand out the entire time.

* * *

After the Wedding (second hiding spot of the trio)

Ron, Hermione, and Harry had been on the run for three weeks now. Harry had decided to go out and find some food and firewood. Ron had stayed behind with Hermione to watch the camp.

"Mione?"

"Bloody hell, Ron! You scared me."

"Calm down," Ron said, putting a comforting hand on Hermione's shoulder. "You know, we are alone."

"Ron, we have to stay focused…."

"We also have to stay relaxed and calm…." Ron picked up Hermione and kissed her as her legs dangled inches from the ground. Ron put Hermione down and she reached her hands up around his neck, pulling him down to her. Whenever Ron kissed her all logic was diminished, and whenever he kissed her so passionately, she was reminded of the Shooting Star gem ring that she held on her pinky finger. That kind of passion made Hermione unable to control herself. Thankfully, Ron had opened his eyes when she had pulled his down and saw Harry walking towards them.

"Mione, Harry is coming."

"Oh my! He didn't see us snogging, did he?"

"I don't think he did. Don't worry."

Hermione smiled and turned around.

"Oh, Harry. Did you find some wood?"

Ron let out a small laugh, and Hermione elbowed him in the stomach.

"Ouch. Don't be mean."

Hermione glared at Ron with a look that said, shut up or I'll hit you in a place that hurts more.

"Yes, Hermione. I found some kindling, but I couldn't find any food. We might have to steal some, or risk being seen to go into a town to get some food."

"We'll work that out later. Come on, we have to strategize."

Hermione lead the lot of them back to the tent where they sat at the table and discussed their next move.

On the Hogwarts Express(two weeks prior)…..

Ginny stood in font of the train, dreading her sixth year at Hogwarts, and her first year without Harry or a sibling, She felt that if she got on the train, she would never see Harry ever again.

"Ginny! Come on, get on the train!" Neville screamed out the window. Ginny took a deep breath and climbed onto the train.

"Hey, Neville. Hey, Luna."

"Where is Harry?" Luna asked. "I thought he might be interested in a spell that I have found. I thought he could help me with it. Do you know if the DA is going to keep practicing?"

"I don't know, Luna. Harry disappeared after the wedding," Ginny responded. She lowered her voice to a whisper, "Hermione and Ron went with him. Don't tell anyone else that."

Neville and Luna looked confused. Neville got it and whispered into Luna's ear. She nodded at Neville first then Ginny.

"I get it," she whispered. "So, does anyone want some Bertie Bots Every Flavor Beans?"

"Sure."

Ginny was confused. Suddenly, it seemed that Luna had become much more normal. Perhaps it was the stress she was under, or perhaps she had decided that now was not the time, or maybe she had just grown up a little bit because of the war.

They arrived at the station after sitting in silence for several hours.

"Ginny!"

"What is it, Dean?"

"I heard that you and Harry broke up. I was wondering…"

"No, Dean. I'm not going to date anyone. I just want to focus on my studies."

Dean gave Ginny the puppy dog eyes, but Ginny just started at him and went off with Neville and Luna to their carriage pulled by Threasals. Each and every one of them could see the mystical creatures now. Seeing the creatures was not comforting. None of them liked that they had seen death. For Luna, the reminder of her mothers death always changed her.

"Neville, looky! There are some Spleaklers in the grass over there!"

Neville smiled and took Luna under his arm. She was back to her normal self, and even though Neville loved her, he hated how much the reminder of death shook her.

Late that night….

"Luna, are you alright?"

Neville was concerned. Luna had been irregularly quiet.

"I'm fine, my dear. I'm going to go get some sleep. I'll see you tomorrow."

Neville gave Luna a hug, which she did not return.

Luna walked alone to the common room.

"Light as a feather, there is nothing in it; the strongest man can't hold it for much more than a minute."

"Taken in and out, without even a thought. A breath of air is essential to life."

"Elegant, you may enter. Enjoy your year."

Luna smiled and entered the common room. She did not stop to say hello to the first years. Instead she went right up to her room and pulled out the diary she had not written in since the summer began.

_Dear Diary,_

_Well, I'm back at school. Threasal always remind me of my mother's death. I saw her. I saw Voldemort. I remember hiding in the corner, my father only feet away from me. She didn't make it to us in time. She didn't make it behind the unbreakable magic barrier before Voldemort got to her. I wasn't even one, and I remember. I was only months old, yet I distinctly remember the green flash of light followed by my father's scream._

Luna did not move. She lay back on her bed. A single tear went down her check. She feel asleep as she was.

* * *

So, when I first wrote this I forgot about Grimmauld Place. So, there is that. A flash back is in the next chapter, so no worries. Review. One day minimum, and a 5 review minimum. 


	7. Chapter 7

_Thanks for the reviews. I'm glad you all liked it. School starts in a week for me, so I am going to write 2-3 chapters on Labor Day and maybe slow down on updates so that I don't leave you hanging for a week because I am out of stuff. I hope to have this story have 15-20 chapters, and then I will start my personal epilogue, keeping jobs and names the same, for the one's we know, and adding a few extra twists to cater to my wants. Enjoy!  
_

* * *

Dear Diary,

_Well, I'm back at school. Threasal always remind me of my mother's death. I saw her. I saw Voldemort. I remember hiding in the corner, my father only feet away from me. She didn't make it to us in time. She didn't make it behind the unbreakable magic barrier before Voldemort got to her. I wasn't even one, and I remember. I was only months old, yet I distinctly remember the green flash of light followed by my father's scream._

Luna did not move. She lay back on her bed. A single tear went down her check. She feel asleep as she was.

* * *

Please Tell Me

Harry sat outside the tent, listening to Hermione's sobs. Ron had just stormed off. Harry had no idea why Hermione was so upset, but he was sure that it had to do with Ron.

"Hermione?"

"What is it, Harry?"

"Why are you so upset? Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. It's nothing important."

"Alright."

Harry didn't want to push it anymore.

Meanwhile at Shell Cottage….

Ron sat, starting at the ceiling of the room Fleur had told him to sleep in. He didn't quite know what had made him so mad, but he was sure that he would not be able to find Hermione now. His mind drifted off to the time that the trio spent at Grimmauld Place.

(A/N: Flash back is in italics)

_Hermione and Ron lay down in the living room. After much prodding, Ron convinced Hermione that she should sleep on the couch._

"_But, Ron…I want to sleep on the floor. That way I can be in your arms. That is the only way I feel safe."_

"_I know, but the couch is more comfortable, and we don't want Harry knowing about us."_

"_I don't care anymore!"_

"_But I do. What would happen if Harry found out?"_

"_Nothing, probably."_

"_Hermione, I love you, but I think that if he knew about us he would be distracted."_

"_Since when do you think so much about these kinds of things?"_

_"It is what I think about when I am not with you."_

_Hermione reached down and grabbed the front of Ron's shirt. She pulled him and as his lips met hers for the first time in three days._

"_Mione, if Harry decided not to sleep in here with us, then I'll let you sleep next to me."_

"_Hm, maybe I should start convincing," Ron shot Hermione a look. "I'm kidding."_

_Hermione kissed Ron lightly on the cheek._

"_Good night."_

"_Night," Ron responded. Without thinking, he took her hand, which was hanging off the side of the couch, and gave it a tight squeeze. Hermione did not let go of his hand as she drifted off into sleep._

_They woke up the next day to see that Harry was not in the room with them. Ron wanted to take the opportunity to get "reacquainted", but Hermione was not in the mood, so he searched with her to find Harry._

_The next night…._

_Hermione lay on the floor, facing Ron. His arms were wrapped around her, protectively, and he was staring intently into her eyes._

"_What are you thinking about?" Ron asked._

"_You, and me." Ron smiled. "I'm thinking about what are wedding will be like, and what our kids will be like."_

"_Don't get to far ahead of yourself."_

_Hermione laughed and punched Ron lightly. He just smiled and moved his hands, which where around her back, to her hips. He pulled Hermione closer to him and met her lips. Ron rolled on top of her and Hermione took his hand and let them explore her chest._

"_We shouldn't do this now. It wouldn't be right."_

"_Your right. It should be special," Ron agreed as her rolled off Hermione and let her get settled. The couple slept like this for every night until they left._

"Why the hell did I leave?" Ron asked himself. He now had a feeling that, because he wasn't there, something bad would happen to Hermione and Harry wouldn't be able to save her. If he was there then, at least, he could no that there was nothing anyone could do. Then Ron did something he hadn't done for years. He cried. These tears were not from physical pain though, they were from mental distress, and they were from the idea that he may never see his one true love, the love of his life, ever again. The tears flowed violently out of his eyes. He did not know, that at the very same time, Hermione was curled up in her bed crying her eyes out.

* * *

So, did you like the flash back. I told you that I completely forgot about Grimmauld Place, so I did an explanation of at least two more occurrences. Review, at least five more and the next one will be up. 


	8. Chapter 8

Does anyone want to know a little of what is happening at Hogwarts? Well, here it is. Thanks for the reviews. I'm going to change my update schedule from every 5 reviews to 10 reviews, or 3 days. This change is because of school. Enjoy!

* * *

"Why the hell did I leave?" Ron asked himself. He now had a feeling that, because he wasn't there, something bad would happen to Hermione and Harry wouldn't be able to save her. If he was there then, at least, he could no that there was nothing anyone could do. Then Ron did something he hadn't done for years. He cried. These tears were not from physical pain though, they were from mental distress, and they were from the idea that he may never see his one true love, the love of his life, ever again. The tears flowed violently out of his eyes. He did not know, that at the very same time, Hermione was curled up in her bed crying her eyes out.

* * *

Don't Keep a Secret From Me

Neville sat next to Luna in the Room of Requirements after the first DA practice since school had started again. Everyone had left, and it was just the couple. The pillows that they had used to have people land on if someone lost focus had become Neville and Luna's bed.

"Are you alright, Luna?" Neville asked after they had been sitting in silence for a few minutes. Luna nodded. She was thinking about what she had heard that night before the wedding. It seemed to posses her.

"Luna, please. I don't want you keeping secrets from me."

"Neville, it is just," Luna paused. "I don't know. I guess, I guess that I am scared."

"Well, let me help you."

Luna took a deep breath and told him everything. She started with her mother's death and went on to her childhood. She had always been fragile, so her father had rarely let her out to play, and as a result she had read a lot. During the past summer she had realized that every book that she believed to be a field guide, was just part of a complex fantasy. She told Neville about the conversation she had heard, and how scared she was that she was going to die on her way back to the house. Neville had no idea what to say. He had thought it odd that Luna had virtually stopped talking about strange creatures, and even though she often made spacey and oddly philosophical comments, they had become less obscure.

"Don't worry, Luna. I'll protect you the best I can."

Neville wrapped Luna in a hug so tight, that not even death could separate them. They fell asleep holding each other. Luna no wanting to leave out of fear, and Neville not wanting to leave Luna afraid.

Ginny, on the other hand, was sitting in a corner of the common room where nobody could see, or hear, her. She sat with her radio and searched the channels to tune in on Potterwatch. It was critical, she felt, for her to know if Harry was OK, and so far, according to Lupin, Fred, George, and Lee, he was fine.

Ginny had stopped receiving the Daily Prophet when she learned that certain pictures were acting as one way mirrors, and the ministry was using them to spy on witches and wizards. Her mother had sent her a carefully coded letter explaining just that. Ever since, Ginny had tried her best to tune in on Potterwatch.

After finishing listening to the latest news, and getting the new password, she went up to her dorm and picked up her journal.

_I don't know what to do. The Carrows are so mean, and they are making it very difficult for us to practice. I just want to be home, where I know I'll be safe. I only have myself to protect me here, and I do not think that is enough. The teachers can only do so much. They need to be protecting the younger students, and so does all of the DA. Christmas break is coming soon. I want to be home, with my family. Fred and George will protect me, they always have. I'm not sure how much longer it will be safe for me to stay at school. Hogwarts used to be the safest place I knew; now I'm just not sure. One thing is certain Gryffindor tower is safe. The protections are strong. Not one person who is not, or has ever been, a Gryffindor comes thought the Fat Lady to a trap. McGonagall once told us that among all the houses, the two safest were we, and the Ravenclaws, by design. _

The Ravenclaws common room, and dorms, are like no other. Although anyone, of any house, may enter the common room, it is difficult to even do so. As it is known, you must know the answer to a riddle, and no riddle is ever repeated. Without knowledge, it would be impossible to enter the house.

Ginny put down her journal and concealed it with a charm that Flitwick had told them to use with any personal documents. Ginny cried as she thought of Harry. Ginny knew better then to write her worries in her journal, because if the Carrows, or Snape, were to find it, then they would use her to get to Harry. Ginny thought about the last time he saw him. It was before the wedding was broken up. He had looked like one of the Weasley clan, but she knew it was he. She remembered catching him staring at her while she danced. She remembered seeing him stare at her during the wedding. But, most of all, she remembered what he had said to her in her room.

_Flashback…_

_Ginny looked out the window as she heard a sound from behind her. It was Harry. She turned back to the window as he walked up behind her. She felt his hand as he placed it lightly on her shoulder._

"_Gin?"_

_Ginny turned around and looked up at Harry. He bent down and kissed her. Harry couldn't help himself, and Ginny did not wish to stop him._

"_When this is over, if I am still alive, I will find you. I'll never leave your side again."_

_Ginny nodded as she watched him leave_

She knew he would keep his promise, which made her cry even harder. What if he died? Ginny didn't want to think about it, but it possessed her. Ginny thought and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

How did you like it? Please review. I start school again on Tuesday, so the latest the next update will be is Wednesday. I'm trying to write several chapters before school starts until I get used to the work load again. 


	9. Chapter 9

As promised, here is your new chapter. Enjoy! Thanks for the reviews.

* * *

She knew he would keep his promise, which made her cry even harder. What if he died? Ginny didn't want to think about it, but it possessed her. Ginny thought and cried until she fell asleep.

* * *

No, Please!

A few weeks past and it was Christmas time. Ginny sat on the train with Luna and Neville. They discussed what they were going to do this summer, and what they would work on in the DA when they got back.

They arrived at Platform 9 and ¾ around 4 o'clock that afternoon. Ginny and Luna had kicked Neville out an hour earlier so that they could change out of their robes. Neville was now helping them get their stuff down. Ginny looked out the window and waved to her mother and father. She saw a relieved look on their faces when she waved at them.

They hurried off the train. While Ginny was being crushed by her mother and Neville was lightly hugging his grandmother, Luna was standing, looking for her father.

"NO! LET GO OF ME!"

Neville turned around to see death eaters dragging Luna away. He tried to run after her, but his grandmother would not allow it.

"LUNA!"

"Neville, if you chase they will only take you too."

"NO! PLEASE! WHAT GOOD IS SHE TO YOU!"

It was to late. Luna was gone. They had taken her. Ginny ran over to Neville.

"The bastards. Why did they have to take her? Why?"

"Neville…" Ginny started, but she could not think of any reason. Instead she just stood there with him, as he stared blankly at the last place he had seen her.

Neville left with his grandmother. They were silent as they walked towards a safe apparition point. They apparated home. Neville went right up to his room. He stared at the ceiling as thoughts raced though his head.

"_What if that was the last time that I saw her? I didn't tell her I loved her. I never kissed her. I did not tell her that I would miss her. I didn't even hug her. I couldn't save her. I couldn't save the only person who matters to me in the entire world. What if she dies? I don't know what I would do. She is the only person who I have ever loved. She is the only person who I could see myself just being with.__I know gram was protecting me, but I don't care if they take me. As long as I can be with Luna, I don't care," _Neville's thoughts raced though his head. He was barley able to contain them.

"Come down to dinner, dear."

Neville reluctantly got up to go eat. At the table his gram brought up Luna.

"So tell me about this Luna. What made you want to go chasing after death eaters to save her?"

"Gram, she is my girlfriend. I love her."

Neville's gram cracked a smile.

"I'm sorry I held you back. I think you need to be at Hogwarts. You need to be there and protect people. Your parents would have been proud, but you are no use stuck in a cell. I'm sure that Luna isn't either, but they have her, and you have to protect the younger kids at Hogwarts with the teachers. You are good enough. You are brave enough. You are like you parents."

Neville nodded. He knew he would miss Luna like nothing else, but he would do more good at Hogwarts. He had to keep the DA running with Ginny.

At Malfoy Mannor….

Luna sat in a dark room that she shared with Olivander. They had not hurt her, but Olivander was injured. She did the best she could to help him, since she had no wand. Although she was skilled at healing charms, since she wanted to be a healer, there was very little she could do for him without a wand or potion supplies.

"I'm going to try some very old magic."

The magic Luna was speaking off was wandless. It was the magic of ancient magical leaders. All she needed was a dire need. She focused hard on the chant and repeated it over and over focusing hard on the purpose. When she felt as though it may have worked she stopped and fell onto the hard floor due to exhaustion.

"Thank you. It isn't fully better, but I think that helped. That is impressive magic. When we get out of here, if we ever do alive, I want to give you a book on that type of magic. There is some information on how to make it stronger."

"That would be great."

Luna looked up at Olivander and saw his kind face. She smiled. It was the first time she had done so in the three days since she had been kidnapped.

Luna fell asleep. She woke up with Olivander's jacket draped over her. She got up and returned it to Olivander, who was now sleeping. She saw some scrapings of food and split them in half. She ate her half and put the rest away. She planed to give it Olivander when he woke, but she hoped that if she left the plate empty they might get more food. The wish was useless, but keeping her hopes high was the only comfort Luna could rely on.

* * *

The next update will be on Saturday, because I have very little free time on Fridays and what free time I do have, I wish to spend finishing homework so that I may have more free time on the weekend. If I happen to get 10 reviews by Thursday, I will update then. Review please. Tell me what you think. In a few chapters I will be at the end of the book, however the story will keep going though the summer after the war.

Kat


	10. Chapter 10

It is Saturday, I said I would update. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

Luna fell asleep. She woke up with Olivander's jacket draped over her. She got up and returned it to Olivander, who was now sleeping. She saw some scrapings of food and split them in half. She ate her half and put the rest away. She planed to give it Olivander when he woke, but she hoped that if she left the plate empty they might get more food. The wish was useless, but keeping her hopes high was the only comfort Luna could rely on.

* * *

Safety

Neville had been hiding away in the room of requirements. Ginny had not come back after the last break, and Luna was still missing.

Harry was out in the garden of the Shell Cottage. Ron and Hermione held hands as they watched him ceremoniously dig Dobby's grave. They knew that Harry must feel horrible. Hermione had recently been deemed well by Fleur, and was now allowed to exit her room. Ron had spent every second he could next to her. He did whatever Fleur had told him to do.

"Are you sure that you don't want to talk about it?"

"Hermione, I feel bad enough for leaving you. Please. I have no idea why I left. I feel like everything that happened to you…"

"It was not your fault. It was Bellatrix's. You did all you could."

"I should have done more though!" Hermione took her hand away out of fear. Ron panted. He couldn't handle the stress. Hermione walked away, past the bench that looked over the sea.

"I'm sorry, Hermione. Please forgive me. I don't know what I would do without you."

Hermione didn't turn around, but she did not cringe as Ron put his hand on her shoulder. Instead she bent her head. The tears began to flow from her eyes. All the feelings that she had felt when he was gone were coming back. They were coming back not in anger, but in remorse.

Ron hugged her from behind. Hermione turned around and wrapped her arms around him. She buried her head in Ron's chest. Ron kissed the top of her head and held her tight.

It was the first time in three weeks that they had held each other. Neither one wanted to kiss. They just wanted to stand there, in each other's arms. Hermione held Ron hard. When she felt the tears come up again she only squeezed harder. Ron did not mind at all. As long as she was not trying to kill him, he was on top of the world.

At Hogwarts…Night of the fight…After it was over…

Hermione stood next to Ron, who was standing with his family. They were standing around Fred's body. Ron held Hermione's hand. She saw him crying. His whole family was crying. Hermione herself was crying. Tonks had always been and inspiration to her, Lupin was her favorite DADA teacher, and they had both died that night. (A/N: I will say that I cried when I heard that in the book. They were among my favorite characters)

Hermione could no longer control her tears. She stopped caring about what people might think, and cried in Ron's shirt, which was blood stained and ripped in several places. Ginny had given up on looking for Harry, and confided in her mother. They cried together.

George stood, alone. He did not allow anyone to touch him, or comfort him. He looked as though he had lost part of himself, and not just an ear. He looked as though his heart had split.

* * *

I know that this chapter is short, but most everything is covered in the book so there wasn't much for me to say. After now I will be going without book so I need some ideas. Jobs? Marriage? Are they going back to school?

I have some of my own but I need to know what you guys want.

The summer coming up will be in this story and then I'll decided where I want to go with the sequel.

The next chapter is Fred's funeral.

Review with ideas please.

Kat


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks for all the reviews. I know that this is a dreaded chapter for some people, but it is needed for George to move on. ENJOY!

* * *

George stood, alone. He did not allow anyone to touch him, or comfort him. He looked as though he had lost part of himself, and not just an ear. He looked as though his heart had split.

* * *

A Very Sad Funeral

Everything was over. Every fear was dead. Even though fear was dead, several others died with it. Fred, Lupin, Tonks, both Creevys, Dobby, Moody, and countless others had died to kill the fear for those who survived. Harry was sitting with Ginny and Teddy at the Burrow. They were all wearing black. Although Ginny was crying, Harry was doing his best to keep Teddy from screaming. It took force for Harry to smile and make jokes.

Hermione came down and took Teddy from his hands.

"Go comfort Ginny," she whispered in Harry's ear. "I'll take care of Teddy."

Harry nodded and moved over to the chair where Ginny was sitting. He sat on the arm and Ginny cried into his shirt.

"Mione?"

Hermione turned around. She saw Ron standing behind her.

"I don't know if I can do this. I saw him die. I...," Ron gulped, holding in tears. "I saw my brother die. He died right in front of me."

Hermione nodded. She knew it must be a hard time for him. She put Teddy into his chair, and held onto Ron.

"You'll be fine. We should celebrate what Fred gave us while he was with us. Life will never be the same, but life is still worth living."

"You are wise beyond your years, Hermione," Mrs. Weasley said. She had come in to fetch them. She picked up Teddy, whom she would be taking care of for the next year while Harry finished school. Unfortunately, death eaters had killed the Tonks (A/N: Tonk's parent, just for clarification) before they had finished rounding them all up.

They all went outside and stood around a grave that the men had ceremoniously dug that morning. George was the only one who did not join them.

He had been sitting in silence in the room that he and Fred had shared for many years. Everyone had spent some time consoling him. The only person he had talked to was Ginny. Ginny had not told anyone that he had spoken though, she had felt that he didn't want to talk about Fred, but Ginny had tried her best not to talk about death. She talked about old stories and got George to join her in a laugh.

Now every Weasley, and many friends of Fred or George, were standing next to the grave. Mrs. Weasley asked Hermione to repeat what she had said to Ron.

"I know we are at a funeral," Hermione started. "And often times when people die in as tragic ways as Fred, that is all they can think about." Hermione looked at everyone. "I have always believed that a funeral is a time to celebrate what a person gave us in life. What laughs they gave us. The times they embarrassed us. The times we did the same to them. Every possible happy memory we can think of. We still have life, so why think about Fred's death?"

Hermione stepped back, and Mrs. Weasley silently thanked her for her words. Ginny was about to place some dirt on the coffin when George stepped forward.

"He was my twin." Ginny stepped back and let her brother continue. "We always got in the worst trouble together. I remember when we made our first prank. We got such a scolding. We started a business together doing what we loved the most. Making people laugh. I know that Fred would be ashamed of me for moping around, instead of raising people's spirits with a joke. I would like to dedicate this joke to him. I may have a hole in my head, but you, my brother, are stuck in a pit."

People smiled at George's attempt. He would never be the same, but he was making progress.

* * *

Alright, I think you will like the next few chapters. I'll be going off of Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Harry and following George. Reviews please. 10 reviews, or at least 5 and Sunday.

Kat


	12. Chapter 12

Here is the new chapter that is so awaited. Thanks for the reviews. Enjoy!

* * *

"He was my twin." Ginny stepped back and let her brother continue. "We always got in the worst trouble together. I remember when we made our first prank. We got such a scolding. We started a business together doing what we loved the most. Making people laugh. I know that Fred would be ashamed of me for moping around, instead of raising people's spirits with a joke. I would like to dedicate this joke to him. I may have a hole in my head, but you, my brother, are stuck in a pit."

People smiled at George's attempt. He would never be the same, but he was making progress.

* * *

Never the Same Again

Each person placed some dirt onto Fred's coffin.

Everyone traveled back to the house after Mr. Weasley engraved into a tombstone, "Fred Weasley. Loving brother and silly son. 'Only the good die young.'"

Everyone thought that is was a great tribute to Fred, even the quote from a song everyone in the Weasley family had enjoyed when Hermione had brought her boom box to the Burrow.

Back at the house everyone began to celebrate Fred's life. (A/N:I am taking this from Jewish tradition. After the funeral everyone eats and talks about the life of the departed.) Everywhere there were people, a different story was being told. Even George was reminiscing with Lee, Angelina, and Alicia.

"Remember the time we shot fireworks at Mrs. Norris! We got so many detentions from Flitch, I think we broke 100 that year!"

"Oh, yeah. I think the only time you had off was time for practice."

"Yeah. Wood scheduled more practices so that you guys wouldn't die!"

"Alicia!" Angelina whispered angrily. Alicia didn't realize what was wrong then she realized what she had said. She saw George's head fall and she could hear him gasping. She quickly moved from her spot in the circle and put her hand on George's back. George reached his hand up and put it on top on Alicia's.

"It's OK. I'm alright."

No one believed him. They all decided to watch their words. Alicia let her hand fall as George straightened back up. However she did not move back to where she was.

"Guys, please. Can we be normal?"

"Sorry, man. It's just…"

"I think was Lee is trying to say is that it doesn't quite fell that he is gone. It will take a while for us to accept it, and it will take forever for us to get used to it," Angelina finished for a clueless Lee.

He mouthed, "Thank you," at her.

She mouthed back, "No prob."

It was unknown to everyone that Lee like Angelina. Lee had liked her forever, but he could never get up the nerve to ask her out. She was so much smarter and better at everything.

Hermione, Ron, Harry, and Ginny sat in a circle on the floor. Both girls were being held by their corresponding boyfriends. Everyone had discovered Ron and Hermione's secret after Bill walked in on the two making out in Ron's bedroom. After a night of embarrassment, Hermione and Ron stopped hiding their love. Still, no one else knew about the ring Ron and made Hermione from the Shooting Star's stone.

"I still can't believe he is gone," Hermione admitted after they had sat in silence for what seemed like hours.

"Yeah, neither can I. I'm just waiting to see Fred pop out from under the couch and scream 'HAHAHAHA! I GOT ALL OF YOU! YOU THOUGHT I WAS DEAD, DIDN"T YOU!?'"

Ginny gave Harry a huge hug. Ron just looked curiously at the couch behind him. When Hermione realized what he was looking at she couldn't help but laugh. Ron cracked a grin, but he couldn't muster a laugh. It was still to soon for him. However, hearing Hermione's laugh always made him feel better. It reminded him that their would be lots of happy little ones in his future with that same laugh.

"Oh! What about that exploding flower prank that you two got into our dorm?!"

"Yeah, how did you get that up there?"

"Well," George contain a laugh, "Let's just say that we had our ways."

"You mean you slipping me a polyjuice potion that turned me into your sister!" Lee yelled. Angelina and Alicia started laughing their brains out. A few people who were close by chuckled.

It would hardly be noticed unless you liked the person, but Angelina took Lee's hand and used it to stop herself from falling. George had put his arm around Alicia. George in Lee joined them in laughing also. After several minutes and several gasps, Angelina and Alicia had control of themselves again.

Angelina had not let go of Lee's hand though. He decided to take a minute to talk to her.

"I'm going to go get some fresh air," Lee said, lightly releasing Angelina's hand. He knew that if she really liked him she would join him soon or just come with him. He had spent hours thinking about the perfect way to ask her out, and it did not involve a crowded room.

He ended up going outside alone. However, only seconds after he had gotten outside he heard footsteps.

"I thought you might like some company."

Lee nodded and leaned over the fence that kept the horse in its run.

"Lee? I was wondering, Alicia and I were thinking about going for drinks tonight, but she just told me that she was going to help George with his room, so would you like?"

"Angelina, I would love to go for drinks with you, but what I would love more is if you let me take you to dinner."

Angelina smiled and blushed, "Tonight?"

"I'll cook you dinner. My parents own a little restaurant in Paris, and they have had me cooking since I was a little boy. We can sit in the kitchen, and I can cook you whatever you want."

"Oh my. Lee, that is so…."

"You think it is too much. Bloody hell, I knew it would be to much."

"No, it is really romantic. I would love to have you cook me dinner."

"Alright. I'll get you at four. That way we have time to wander Paris before we eat."

"I'll be ready."

Lee lent Angelina his arm, but she took his hand instead. They walked hand in hand back to the Burrow where the lunch reception was winding down.

* * *

Bet no one saw that one coming!!!!!! Alright, so we are not going to follow Lee and Angelina for the next chapter, but you will see them very very soon. Please review. I'll post again on Thursday, or if I get 10 reviews.

Kat


	13. Chapter 13

I know I am horrible, school really got me caught. Here is the next chapter. I'm a little behind on my writing. Bare with me. Enjoy!

* * *

"Oh my. Lee, that is so…."

"You think it is too much. Bloody hell, I knew it would be to much."

"No, it is really romantic. I would love to have you cook me dinner."

"Alright. I'll get you at four. That way we have time to wander Paris before we eat."

"I'll be ready."

Lee lent Angelina his arm, but she took his hand instead. They walked hand in hand back to the Burrow where the lunch reception was winding down.

* * *

Closing Memories

The party started winding down around 2. Mrs. Weasley cleaned up the kitchen. Hermione and Ginny helped her. Ron sat on the floor of the living room. Harry sat with him. After several minutes of silence after their girlfriends left Ron took out his favorite chess set and challenged Harry to a game.

"Ron, what is the point? You always win."

"I'll go easy on you, OK. We can play exploding snap after one game."

"Fine."

Alicia was still sitting with George at the table.

"George, do you know what might help?"

George raised his head. "I have no idea."

"Maybe spending some time away from his memory will help you get over it. You can stay in my guest room."

"You have a guest room?"

"Well, no. But I have a nice pull out couch. You can sleep there for the next few weeks. I think it would be really good for you."

"Thanks. I'll go tell my mom. Then, could you help me pack?"

"Of course."

George smiled. He put his hand over Alicia's and squeezed it. She smiled back at him.

"I'll come with you to tell her now."

George nodded. He and Alicia had always been friends. They had always been close. George had never been adult enough to realize what Alicia meant to him. He had grown up a little bit since Fred died. He was still the same joker, but he was no longer a teenager.

He held tight onto Alicia's hand as they walked into the kitchen where Mrs. Weasley was making a pot of tea while Hermione and Ginny talked in the corner.

"Mom?"

"Yes, Gerogie."

"I think, and Alicia agrees, that it would really help me if I got away for a while."

"He can sleep on my couch."

"Alright. If you think that is best," Mrs. Weasley smiled. She knew that her boy had finally found someone who loved him for him. The pictures of her possible grandkids starting popping into her head, but she caught herself and finished making tea.

"Thanks, Mom. Alicia and I are going to pack my room. We'll apparate right when we finish so I'll see you sometime in the next few weeks."

"Alright. Alicia, if you need any help dealing with this one, don't be afraid to come right of over."

"I'll be fine Mrs. Weasley."

George rolled his eyes at his mother and took Alicia's hand. He pulled her up to his room.

"Wow, George. Have you ever cleaned this room?"

"Well….."

The truth is, Fred and George had never cleaned their room. The first time their room was cleaned was when they were 11 and they went off to Hogwarts. Mrs.Weasley made a habit of cleaning all of her son's rooms, and her daughter's room, when they left for Hogwarts. That way she could stand walking past it everyday.

Alicia just smiled and flicked her wand. Instantly clothes began to sort into two piles, books shelved themselves, and other miscellaneous things, such as pranks and quidditch memorabilia and equipment sorted themselves into boxes and placed themselves in reasonable places.

"Wow!" George exclaimed. He stood in shock for a few minutes then looked in the boxes full of pranks. "Not one of them is missing. The spells mom used to clean this room always got rid of pranks."

"Well this spell is more you friendly. Just sorts, does not banish."

George smiled. He summoned his trunk and started to pack, first the dirty clothes, then the clean ones. Alicia was looking around the room and picking out several things that she thought would be safer with her and George.

"I'll package these up too?" she said pointing at the boxes of pranks. "We can drop them off in your store before we get to my house."

"What?" George asked. He hadn't heard a word of what she had said. He was holding Fred's old beater bat that he had gotten him for their birthday when they turned 12.

"I think you should keep that," Alicia said. She remembered when George had asked everyone to chip in a little bit so he could afford it. A tear fell down George's cheek. He turned away from Alicia, not wanting her to see him this way. She snuck around him and gave him a kiss on his tear stained check.

* * *

I know it ended a little short. You will see them again in a few chapters. Mione and Ron will come back too, no worries. I'm working on the Paris date chapter. So review and inspire me. This time I will put down my minimum of 5 reviews for an update.

Kat


	14. Chapter 14

Dear Readers,

I have been very very very bad. It has been close to a year since I last updated this. I'm am starting to work on it again, since it is summer and all. I might actually have some time to work on it during the school year, since I am taking a creative writing class. So I will plan while I am not doing anything in that class. I know what the next few chapters are going to be. In three to five days I will post the next chapter.

* * *

"I think you should keep that," Alicia said

"I think you should keep that," Alicia said. She remembered when George had asked everyone to chip in a little bit so he could afford it. A tear fell down George's cheek. He turned away from Alicia, not wanting her to see him this way. She snuck around him and gave him a kiss on his tear stained check.

* * *

Paris

Lee stood outside of Angelina's door. He was double and triple checking his appearance before he knocked on the door. Alicia opened the door. Lee stood in awe. She was wearing a light brown shirt with a pail green tank top showing at the neck line and on the trim, a dark brown long skirt that flared out and came half way down her calf, with off-white flats.

"You look amazing," Lee said in awe.

"Thanks," Angelina said, blushing. She had thought that she was overdressed, but was reassured by Lee's khaki pants, purple striped dress shirt, and sport coat. "I'm not overdress, am I?"

"No not at all. Paris is a formal city."

Lee took Angelina's hand. He tried hard to resist, but he just couldn't. He grabbed Angelina by her hips and kissed her passionately. Angelina returned this kiss. After several minutes, Lee looked at his watch.

"Oh, we better get going, or we'll miss the Chunnel."

Angelina nodded, turned, and closed her door. She locked it with a spell, and took Lee's hand. Since the were running low on time, Lee apparated them to a wizard shop not to far from the Chunnel.

"Come on, we have to rush."

Lee took Angelina's hand and didn't let go as they ran together, out of the shop and a few blocks down the street. They arrived only seconds before the train pulled out of the station. Angelina chose a seat. Lee sat next to her and pulled out his wallet to count the money they would need to pay for the ride.

"Lee, you don't have to pay for me."

"Yes I do. Now you are not allowed to even try to pay for anything tonight you hear," Lee said, raising his eyebrows at Angelina. She blushed and giggled.

A man came around to get their money.

Angelina leaned against Lee. She shivered slightly.

"You cold?"

Angelina nodded. Lee took off his sport coat and put it around Angelina's shoulders. He held his hands on her shoulders for a few seconds. She leaned against his muscular chest and listened to the soft beating of his heart. She soon fell asleep to the sound. He kept his arm wrapped protectively around her waist.

An hour later Angelina woke up. Lee's hand was still around her, but Lee was asleep. His head hung back on the seat, and she could hear his quite snoring and smiled at the sound.

"Lee," she whispered.

He stirred and opened his eyes. Angelina smiled at him.

"We'll be in Paris in twenty minutes."

"I guess we fell asleep."

"I suppose so. So," Lee started, sitting up, "what do you want to see?"

"Well, actually, I'd rather just wander the city."

"Alright, then. I'll bring you to my favorite little café. It is right along the Seine, and has the most amazing food and wine."

"Sounds amazing."

Lee led Angelina though the empty streets of Paris. As they passed the Louvre Angelina pulled Lee to a stop and whipped out a camera that she had put in her bag. She took a quick picture. Lee led her down towards the Joue d'Orange. It was still light out, and neither of them was hungry, so they sat underneath a tree on a blanket Lee conjured, and watched children play, and fat pigeons attempt to fly.

"You hungry?"

Angelina nodded.

"Alright then. My favorite café is about a fifteen minute walk from here, but there is a café right there, so if you are really hungry…"

"I'm really hungry. I haven't eaten anything since breakfast."

"Alright then."

They walked across the park and sat down at a little table for two. The waiter came around. Angelina didn't understand as Lee and the waiter quickly conversed she looked at him in awe.

"What?"

"Nothing. How long have you known French?"

"A few years. I learned it over the summer when my parents got the restaurant. Actually…"

Angelina listened to Lee's story, every few seconds getting lost in how amazing he was. She had never noticed him before George dies. He had always been the reject in the group. She didn't even know if he had ever had a girlfriend. They had always been friends though. She could think of hundreds of times when she was down and he had made her laugh. Fred and George had made her laugh to, but it was different when they did it. It was effortless for them, but Lee was not as much of a natural comic as they were.

"Voila!"  
Angelina looked down to see a strange looking sandwich topped with cheese.

Lee laughed.

"It's called a crauque monsieur. It is very good. You'll love it. Make sure to use a fork and knife. Of you'll get cheese all over yourself."

"Thanks for the warning."

They both finished their sandwiches enjoying a debate over which painting they liked the most. Lee stood up and walked over to Angelina.

"Would you like to see the apartment that my parents have for late nights?" he whispered in her ear as she got up.

"I would love to," she whispered back.

He took her hand and led her in an unknown direction.

* * *

So, three to five days and I'll update. **REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	15. Chapter 15

I only got one review, but I appreciate it. There were however enough hits that I will write another chapter. Please if you read just write a little something. I'm going back to our favorite four in a couple chapters. Just hold on a little bit.

* * *

They both finished their sandwiches enjoying a debate over which painting they liked the most

They both finished their sandwiches enjoying a debate over which painting they liked the most. Lee stood up and walked over to Angelina.

"Would you like to see the apartment that my parents have for late nights?" he whispered in her ear as she got up.

"I would love to," she whispered back.

He took her hand and led her in an unknown direction.

* * *

Paris part 2

Angelina had no idea where she was going, and she did not seem to care. As long as she was with Lee, she didn't have a care in the world. As long as she was in Paris, she had even less cares. She got lost in the faces of strangers, in strange streets, in a strange city.

Lee, however, knew exactly where he was going. He was bringing Angelina to the apartment he had bought and had stayed in part time during the war. It was not only safe, but it was beautiful, with a view of Notre Dame and the Seine.

"It's right here," Lee said, opening the door to a closet. They got into the closet as Lee closed to door behind them. He waved his wand and muttered a few words. Angelina felt herself lift up. Just as she felt as though she was going to collapse, another door appeared where there had previously been just wall.

Angelina looked up at Lee.

"Go ahead, open it," Lee urged.

And so she did. Light was filling a large room with grand windows though which Angelina could see Notre Dame. As she walked in she saw that there was at least four other rooms in the apartment. She assumed at least one of those was the kitchen.

Lee opened up the door to the kitchen and began to pull out assorted pots and pans as Angelina explored the other rooms.

One was a door to a staircase. She walked up the staircase and found herself in a light-filled room, windows on all sides, even on the ceiling. There were several seats lining the wall, with calico patterned cushions. In the middle of the room there was a glass ball. When Angelina looked into the ball she saw a small cat playing with a string. Angelina was very confused at this point.

"Oh, I see you have found Storm," Lee said, coming up the stairs.

"Storm?"

"Yeah, this little rascal is Storm," Lee said, picking up the cat. "I found her on the street outside the building about a week after I got the place. She followed me all the way up so I decided to keep her. She stays in this room most of the time. I think she likes the sun. Do you want to hold her?"

"Sure!" Angelina smiled and ticked the kitten.

"So, do you want to eat here? Or do you want to go out?"

"Lets just eat here. I'm starting to feel tired anyway."

"Sounds good."

Lee went downstairs and went into the kitchen. He pulled out all sorts of ingredients for his favorite pasta dish.

Angelina decided to follow him after playing with the cat for a few more minutes. To her surprise, Storm followed her down the stairs and into the kitchen.

"I think she likes you, Angelina."

"You think? So, what are you making down here?"

"You'll see."

Angelina nodded and went to sit down at the table to watch him cook.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW  
**


End file.
